The Lost Irken
by Invader 2150
Summary: An Irken General is forced off her planet as a running fugitive...for something she didn't do. In a crash landing, her ship is destroyed and Pak mislocated. How can one earn her trust back to the empire without basically anything?
1. Betrayal

**A/N: Well, I was debating for a while whether if I should submit this or not, and if your reading this, then obviously I decided yes! Ha, but anyway, this I had actually started writing before "Indifference" and all the others I submitted, so if you would like me to continue this, please tell me so!**

"Let go of me this instant!" I fought as I was pulled of by Irken guards.

"Irken General Zatel, you are wanted by decree of the Almighty Tallest for aiding our enemies of the Resisty."

"What?! I would never treason my own planet." I growled being forced through door after door.

"Tell that to the Tallest." They retorted.

"THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!" I shrieked, banging myself into the wall, hitting one of the guards off. I ripped the wires off my Pak, unleashed my spider legs, and started running.

"Stop!" The guards demanded.

"All Irken soldiers and guards we have a running fugitive, General Zatel in the lounge halls heading towards the ship docking facility. Arm yourselves, and stop her at all costs." The intercom called over.

"Oh that can't be good." I muttered skidding into the next room.

"There she is! Capture her!" Some Irken guards exclaimed, revealing Irken weaponry I was in serious need of.

Quickly thinking, I jumped out of the firing range, and fell upon one of the guard's heads and continued through the doors.

"Where's that damn Voot Cruiser?" I asked looking through the ships. As I was looking, the guys I had dodged were again behind me. As I jumped from another fire, somebody grabbed my spider legs and ripped them off.

I fell to the ground with an Irken firer pointed to my head, and an Irken on top of me.

"No one defies the Almighty Tallest on my watch."

"General Kio?" I asked recognizing that face from the academy. I heard the gun about to be fired, and kicked my legs to his stomach and the gun fired into the air.

I rolled out from more shots and finally found my docked Cruiser.

"Next time, send more guards!" I laughed, as I jumped in. I knew they'd get their own ships moving, so I quickly got in the air, the ship taking heavy damage from the blows.

I breathed. "How could this of happened? I have never affiliated myself with the Resisty… I….WHA THE?!" I exclaimed, being shot at by the others already on my tail.

"Oh lovely, their already here" I sighed, pulling up on the controls, and starting up the gunnery.

--Incoming transmission—

"General Zatel, you have violated Irken code, and we demand you give yourself in." It was the control operators of the Massive.

"My Tallest, I have never done anything to put Irk in harms way." I reasoned, completing a flip to dodge more firings.

"Yes, that's a likely story." Red managed to say, twiddling his two fingers back and forth.

"Please my Tallest!" I begged.

"We do not aid traitors. You should have remembered your place General." The message screen then cut out.

"Damn it!" I groaned, as I left farther and farther away from my planet. I shot my back cannons at the ships as I continued farther away. After a while, some drew back, while the stronger stayed. I loved flying but this was ridiculous. How could my own kind turn on me like this? The ship was in bad condition, and I was worried how much longer I could last out here. I hit the turbo and tried all I could to get out of there. After a long period of resistance, only a few Irken ships remained, including General Kio's.

I circled him and shot at whatever I could hit. He quickly gained altitude and shot down onto my upper cockpit.

"Kio! Why would I betray Irk?! You know where my loyalties lie!" I tried to reason as I contacted him on his computer.

"Even the most trusted can turn their backs on you Zatel. Don't trust anyone." He stated coldly as we continued our dogfight. That fight lasted for days of just cruel battery towards each other. Eventually he caught me open and shot directly to my engine.

"I'm sorry Zatel, but unlike you, I remain loyal to my planet and put it before anything and anyone else." He softly stated as he turned off his transmission.

"I never did anything Kio… Honest…" I cried to myself grasping the controls.

"Alright, if that traitor even survives, she'll never be able to get back to Irk." General Kio stated motioning for the other ships to follow back to Irk.

As my ship was falling, I stared at the blue planet below me I was about to impact.

The computer was nothing but static. I looked out to see a large green area with large, green, pointed monuments sprouting from the ground. Astounded by the atmosphere, I didn't even realize how fast my ship was actually going. Within mere seconds, I slipped my hand on the eject button, but I wasn't on solid ground. As my ship fell to the ground, I followed it, being pulled down by a powerful gravitational force.

"I really wish my spider legs were operational right now." I sighed as I fell to the ground. Everything about this planet was so strange, even from up here. As I thought, I shut my eyes and almost instantly, I hit some of the monuments and eventually the pain led to unconsciousness.


	2. Human to Irken Talk

"What…What happened?" I looked around and saw nothing but large, green monuments everywhere. "What is this place? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, rubbing my head. I tried to move, but was being held by one of the extensions attached to one of these… wooden buildings. I tried to pry myself free and in doing so, my uniform snagged and ripped and I fell to the ground.

My head was throbbing with pain and I was extremely confused.

"Who am I?" I pushed my hands to the ground and balanced myself up.

I began walking, my antennas twitching, getting used to the surrounding.

I looked around and saw nothing but these strange structures, and these odd creatures… Small flying ones, four legged furry ones, what is all this? Continuing on, not really knowing what I was searching for, I looked down at all the odd greenery growing around my ankles and sighed. I must have wandered for hours when all of a sudden, I caught… a certain noise. It was different then what I had been hearing…

"A voice?" I quickly sneaked behind these monuments and followed the sound of the voice.

"Come on! I know you're out there! Come on face me Big Foot!" The figure yelled. I watched him curiously.

"What was that device around its neck? What are those things just above his neck? Do all the creatures like this one have abnormally sized craniums?" I whispered to myself, unaware I was stepping on some thin wooden parts that had fallen of the buildings.

"Wha…? Who's there?" The figure asked, turning his head.

I gasped for a moment and turned to run when I noticed the figure was staring right at me.

"Zim!?" The figure exclaimed, charging towards me.

"Am…I…Zim?" I asked, immediately shutting up and running the other way.

"You can't hide from me Zim!" He yelled.

"Stay away!" I cried, dodging the wooden buildings and jumping over obstacles.

As I ran, I felt something sharp jam into my legs, but I continued to run nevertheless. I grabbed a hold of something and twirled in a different direction.

I rolled into a safe looking location and got up and continued running.

"Zim… Can this be who I am?" I thought, slowing down.

As I ventured, I noticed an exit to this wooded town, and I started heading towards it.

"You didn't think you'd loose me that quickly did you?" The voice came up from behind me.

I jumped and turned around.

"What do you want with me?" I pleaded, but as I asked he took out a pair of circular metal tazer attached by a wire and sent a huge volt of electricity through my entire being. I screamed and then looked to him.

"Just what are you?" I groaned as I fell to my knees stunned. I felt myself getting picked up and I could only wonder what was happening. I looked up at the figure and stared. There wasn't much more I could do. But, why was all this happening? As I waited for wherever it was he was taking me, he looked down at me for a moment.

"You're not Zim…." He muttered in thought. "But you ARE an Irken."

"Ir…Ken?" That name sounded familiar, but it was blurry like everything else in my head. I sat in the creature's arms, as I waited for whatever was about to happen to me…. It felt like hours until he came upon a living structure, threw me through a window, and climbed through the opening himself.

Still numb from being zapped by this stranger, I simply stared at those glass circles held up on his face.

"Let me guess. Your Irken Tallest sent you here to destroy Zim and take over his mission?" He started out bluntly.

"I… I thought I was Zim." I said blankly from what he said before. He looked as if about to laugh or hit me, I wasn't really sure.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"…I don't know." I looked down, gaining my mobility again.

After this, he looked over and examined me thoroughly, that tazer was still in hand, so I know I wasn't getting far.

"Wait, where is your Pak?" He questioned, look at my backside.

Rubbing my head, that name sounded familiar. I looked behind myself and noticed a large hole in my back where this 'Pak' must have been.

"No wonder you didn't have you spider legs…." He murmured.

"…Can you….What do you know about me?" I questioned, hoping to maybe make a spark in my memory.

"You really don't know what's happening do you…?" He sighed, rubbing his head and obviously ignoring my question.

I nodded and started looking at his room. It was full of computers and pictures of another Irken. Maybe THAT was Zim… As I was distracted, something flung over to me and hit me in the face. It was a black trench coat much like the one the creature was wearing.

"Your uniform is really torn up." He noted blandly.

I nodded my head, and put on the rather large cloth.

"Well, I guess I can't call Mysterious Mysteries about you." He sighed obviously taking some sort of pity on me. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember…A crash, falling on my head, and seeing a lot of large green monuments." I answered.

"Large green…. You mean trees?" He tried deciphering my description, even if I had truly no idea if that was what they really were.

"Don't you have a SIR unit to help you find out this information?"

"SIR….Invaders…." I thought trying to put things together. Those words sounded like they went together.

"Yes, you are an Irken Invader aren't you?"

"I…don't know."

At that, he just looked at me, and reached a hand, feeling my head.

"There's an indent here." He said rubbing it. It felt nice, and I guess my body language showed it, as he continued. "This must be from this crash you hardly remember…" I looked down, kind of embarrassed that I didn't know more.

"For now, I'll call you…Aya, if that's alright." He declared, changing the subject. "I'm Dib."

"Alright… Dib" I nodded, still looking down.

"I always thought Irkens had either crimson or purple eyes." He examined my bright yellow eyes curiously, as his hand moved up to my antennas, which perked and twitched, not used to being touched.

"I guess I'm…an exception?" I figured, again knowing basically nothing.

"Ha I guess so." He smiled and sat down on the bed, continuing to rub my antennas. There was an awkward silence for a minute, when I then heard footsteps going across from outside the door.

"Don't worry. Dad and Gaz don't come in here. As long as I'm out of their way, I'm not noticed in this house." He sighed, sitting down.

"Alright… Dib, how will I fit in here… if I don't look like the rest…?" He stopped rubbing my antenna and looked at the ceiling in thought.

"That is a problem… I can't keep you locked in here forever…."

"…Zim?" I questioned, figuring he must have been disguised to fit it.

"Please, we're enemies, and besides, he's horrible at fitting in."

"What about my crashed ship where the… _trees_ are? Could you fix it?"

"Hmm, I have worked on Tak's ship before…" He said in thought.

While dealing with all this, I also dug under the trench coat Dib had given me, to my uniform. I looked at a black marking on my right side of my chest revealed due to torn hole.

"Another question by the way…Does this mean anything?" I asked, pulling down my uniform to reveal the entire mark.

"That's the Irken Military symbol!" Dib exclaimed a little startled. "Why was that branded on you like that?"

"I wish I knew." I sighed.

"Maybe you'll know if we get your memory back. But anyway, if I can fix your ship…"

"Then I can look like… a human?" I asked finishing his sentence.

"Yes. Then we can start the search for your Pak without suspicion."

I merely nodded and climbed into the human's lap. I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers. I was tired of talking. He took his hand and aligned it with mine. It was just a little bit larger then my own, and his wasn't gloved.

"What does an Irken hand look like without a glove anyway?" He then wondered, looking down at our hands.

"I guess like this." I answered, removing the glove to reveal a small, green, pointed hand. He then pressed his warm hand against my icy one.

"It feels like it's never been outside of that glove." He laughed, placing the glove back on my hand.

"I guess so." I replied. He then yawned, and looked at a blinking machine with the numbers '10:45' displayed.

"Well, I better get some sleep." He noted, standing up and kicking off his shoes.

"Sleep?"

"It's basically where we humans shut down for the night to gain energy for the day." He explained in simple terms.

"Do Irkens sleep?"

"I don't really know… I guess you could if you wanted to." He then removed his trench coat and glasses and got into the bed we were sitting on. I merely went to the edge, curled up, and tried out this sleep.

"Goodnight Aya." He told me.

"Goodnight… Dib" I repeated.

**A/N:**** I made it just where Irkens are weaker and without their memory of the Irken Empire when they loose their Pak instead of almost instantly dead. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.;**


End file.
